Tragische Liebe OneShot
by Jezz Tellez
Summary: bella dos años despues que edward la dejo decide suicidarse ya que sus papas son felices, jake esta imprimado, esta sola pero edward regresa ya que alice ve a bella muerta, ¿podra convenserla de que no lo haga?, final altenativo. el titulo esta en aleman
1. Tragische Liebe

_**One-Shot.**_

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

**Dos años desde que el me dejo, no lo habia podido olvidar.**

**Jake habia intentado coquistarme, pero se habia imprimado de una chica llamada Ilean, desde entonces solo me veia como su mejor amiga.**

**Estaba sentada, viendo la lluvia desde la ventana de mi cuarto, ahora vivia sola, Charlie se habia casado con Sue hace un año y medio y se habia ido a vivir a la push.**

**Camine hasta el cajon donde Charlie guardaba su pistola de repuesto, no tenia razones para vivir, Charlie era feliz y estaba esperando su segundo hijo con Sue, Renne era feliz y estaba esperando gemelitos de Phill.**

**-no lo hagas.-escuche la misma voz de cuando montaba moto, pero esta vez sono detras de mi y no en mi cabeza.**

**Voltee y me tope con uno hermosos ojos dorados.**

**-¿porque?, ya nadie sufrirá con mi ausencia.**

**-yo sufriré, por favor Bella, no lo hagas.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.**

**-no te acerques o jalo el gatillo.-dije mientras colocaba la pistola en mi corazón.**

**-porfavor, no lo hagas.**

**-lo siento, pero es lo mejor, Renne y Cahrlie ahora son felices, Jake es feliz, y tu ya no me quieres, ahora iré a otro lugar en busca del olvido, de la tranquilidad y de la paz.**

**-Bella, yo te amo.- ansiaba escuchar esas palabras desde hace mucho.**

**-yo también te amo Edward pero...-**

**-pero nada, Isabella Marie Swan, prometo no volver a dejarte, te are la mujer mas dichosa del mundo, hasta que la muerte nos separe y en el mas haya nos uniremos para estar juntos.-**

**-Edward yo quiero estar contigo para siempre.**

**-eso es lo que te pido.**

**-no me entiendes, quiero ser como tu, estar juntos eternamente.**

**-oh bella, no sabes lo que me pides, no podras tener hijos, seras un ser sin alma. Yo no quiero quitarte todo eso.**

**-¿estas seguro?, ¿no me transformaras?-**

**-no, nunca te haria eso, no cambiare de opinión por nada del mundo.**

**-ok, creo que...-**

**sono mi telefono.**

**-¿diga?**

**-¿Bella?, soy Jacob, ¿estas bien?-**

**-si, ¿porque lo preguntas?-**

**-porque estoy a unos metros de tu casa y apesta a chupasangre.-**

**-oh si, aqui esta... el, no te preocupes, estoy bien.-**

**-no me importa, voy a entrar.- colgó antes de que me negara.**

**-era Jacob.-**

**-si, lo se, escucho sus pensamientos.-**

**-asi que es verdad, estas aquí, ¿como te atreves a volver?, ya le has hecho mucho daño.-dijo jacob entrado por la ventana.**

**-solo la queria proteger, no queria que corriera riesgo por estar con los de mi especie.-**

**.eso lo hubieras pensado antes de entra en su vida.-**

**-Bella, creo que es mejor que me vaya, no quiero matar a tu mascota, volvere cuando el se vaya y le dire a Alice que estas bien ya que no te puede ver cuando estas con el can.-dijo y en menos de un parpadeo desapareció.**

**-¡¿¡¿que hacia el aqui Bella?-**

**-no lo se yo intentaba...estaba alzando la pistola de papa y el aparecio.-**

**-tu a mi no me mientes, te querias suicidar y el te detuvo porque te vio la sanguijuela de su hermana.-**

**-no es cierto Jacob y no le digas asi se llama alice.-**

**-ok, ok, pero jurame que no haras nada imprudente.-**

**-Te lo juro.-**

**-ok me voy, solo venia a decirte que Ilean esta embarazada.**

**-que bien, sere tia.-**

**-si, bueno me voy, llevare a Ilean al doctor.-ya tenia planeada mi estrategia, si el decia que alice no me veia cuando estaba con jake, ella no veria si me suicido cuando jake este en la casa.**

**-adios, cuídate.-lo vi caminar hacia el baño.**

**-entrare al baño antes, espero no te moleste y si te molesta ya ni modo.-**

**-ok, entra.-**

**camine hacia la mecedora, me senté, dispare aun lado de mi corazon y lo ultimo que escuche fue** _"bella, eres una tonta _**"por parte de jacob ,**_"te amo, lo siento"_ **por parte de edward y "lo siento, ¿porque no lo vi?" y mas sollozos de alice.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**Bella habia muerto, por mi estupides, por haberla dejado y ella no iba a regresar, ahora lo unico que tenia que hacer es ir con los vulturi y pedirles que me maten, pero los mas seguro era que se rehusaran por mi don , asique tenia que provocar disturbios y exponerme a los ojos de los humanos.**

**Camine hacia la calle, sali de aquel callejon y antes de que mi cuerpo estuviera completamente expuesto al sol vi tres sombras Jane, Felix y Demetri. Senti un fuerte dolor en el cuerpo, me tire al piso casi inconsciente y senti como unos brazos me cargaban sombre su hombro de seguro era felix por los que estaba pensando.**

**En cuanto entramos a la gran sala de**_**"sacrificios"**__(nótese el sarcasmo)_**me tiro al suelo.**

**Entre demetri y felix me tomaron de los brazos mientras jane me veia con una sonrisa sádica y me destrozaba con su don, Aro se fue acercando y me tomo de la cabeza, cerre los ojos y lo ultimo que pensé fue** _"bella te amo"._


	2. Epilogo: Amargo o Dulce

**Epilogo: Amargo o Dulce**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**Cuando llegue bella estaba sentada en la mecedora con la pistola en el regazo y desangrándose. Me acerque a ella y le dije "te amo lo siento". Mire a jacob y el asintio con la cabeza mientras se preparaba mentalmente pera ver lo que se avecinaba, alice estaba sentada en su cama sollozando y tratando de ver el futuro y confirmar que Bella estaría bien.**

**Me aserque mas a su cuello, lo mordi y lami para que no saliera ni una gota de sangre o ponzoña.**

**Ahora lo unico que quedaba era esperar tres dias para que despertara.**

**No queria que me odiara por haberle robado el alma pero era la unica forma de salvarla.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

**Sentia como me quemaba, ¿acaso asi era para los que morian de la forma en que yo mori?, me estaba llendo al infierno?, de seguro era asi ya que para mi un lugar sin Edward era el infierno no importaba si iba al cielo.**

**Senti como poco a poco el fuego se esfumaba, era como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla.**

**Abri lentamente los ojos y pude ver a los cullen y a Jacob alrededor de mi.**

**Y recorde lo que habia pasado, me habia intentado suicidar, y hora era como ellos, tendria que buscar un lugar a donde ir, talvez iría con los vulturi esos de los que me habla edward antes de que se fuera.**

**Despues de días edward se empezo a acercar un poco mas auque desde mi transformación no me dejaba ni un minuto sola. Me pidio que volviera con el y yo acepte con gusto. Alice estaba planeando nuestra boda que seria en tres meces.**

**Al fin el dia de mi boda todos se veian tan hermosos. Rosalie con un vestido negro y rojo sangre, alice con un vestido durazno, Esme con un vestido mas largo que el de sus hijas, de color uva y todos los hombres con un traje azul marino, mi boda fue maravillosa y la luna de miel espectacular y lo mejor de todo es que fue con el hombre-vampiro al que amo con todo mi muerto y tieso corazon.**

**Ahora vivire con mi marido por toda la eternidad y seremos felices por que estamos juntos y tenemos a unos hermanos y padres maravillosos.**


End file.
